Please Come Home for Christmas
by roundin3rd
Summary: Pacey gets stuck in the middle of nowhere on Christmas Eve. With the help of a new friend, he'll try and get home for Christmas. PJ
1. Prologue

I have heard many a Christmas song in my time. I love that time after Thanksgiving when the radio stations start to play those familiar carols and every person feels a bit of the holiday cheer. I have many favorites, too many to name, I suppose. It's funny though, a couple of Christmases ago, I met a young man whose story reminded me of a song that I was particularly fond of. The song is, "I'll Be Home for Christmas." I'll tell you, there is nothing like sitting by the fire, listening to those words and already knowing that you will be able to spend Christmas with your loved one. This young man that I mentioned, said to me that as much as he had tried, he did not think he would be able get home in time for Christmas Eve. I hope not to leave you in question of this man and his holiday troubles, so this is where I will start my story. As it was explained to me, It all started a week before Christmas…


	2. Chapter One

Bells jingled as she heard the door close in the kitchen. She rose from the couch and heard his cheery voice, "Hey Jo, I'm home." Pacey smiled when he saw her walk towards him. "Hey Pace," Joey said with a smile as she kissed him. "Smells good in here," Pacey said as he set his briefcase down and reached for the paper.

Pacey watched her at the stove. "How was your day?" she finally asked him. He paused before giving an answer. "Uh, um, my day was good but uh, they asked me to go on this business trip," Joey turned to look at him, "for a couple of days, in Baltimore to meet with the executives to discuss plans for a new promotion, so uh," "Well what did you tell them?" "Did you tell them that you couldn't because it's so close to Christmas?" Joey asked. " Well, they had already asked a few of the guys and they all said no, so they moved down the chain until they got to me and basically said I better go or, I shouldn't bother coming to work anymore." Pacey explained.

"That's so unfair, I can't believe this!" Joey said. "I know, believe me this is not what I wanted to have happen." Pacey sighed and walked toward her. "Who the hell schedules a business trip less than week before Christmas?" Joey asked angrily. Pacey offered a small smile, " The anal CEOs who don't have families to go home to and decide to take out their own distresses on other people.

After a long silence, Joey spoke again, "How long will you be gone?" she asked. "Three days, I leave on Monday." Pacey answered.

They ate their dinner in a staggered silence, each only speaking to either ask for food or to comment on the holiday.

Afterwards, Joey sat on the couch, watching the old, "Santa Claus is Coming to Town," special. Pacey changed out of his suit and shortly joined her.

"How beautiful does that tree look?" He whispered after he sat down next to her. "I'd say it's the best one I've ever decorated." Joey answered rather quickly. "_You've _ever decorated, hm, I think I remember us trimming it together, and picking it out, as a matter of fact." He smiled lightly and slid his arm around her, lightly caressing her shoulder. Pacey could sense her temperament, and still tried to make her feel better. "You done your shopping yet?" He asked. "Yeah, pretty much." "Did you get me everything I wanted?" He asked again, smiling at her. Joey decided to play along, unable to resist his charm, "That depends, did you get _me _everything _I_ wanted?" Pacey nodded, "Yeah, I think so, I got um, a Craftsman tool set, a new Fossil watch, some tasty lingerie, and oh yeah a big screen TV." "Hm, well for you, I got some diamond earrings, a diamond bracelet, an iPod, a lot of clothes and, uh, some other stuff that I can't remember." she said.

"Yeah, I think you got about everything right, you know me so well." Pacey chuckled at her. "Yeah well, I've known you like forever, so it just comes naturally." Joey said and kissed him on the forehead.

They were silent for a while until Joey spoke again. "What time does your flight leave on Monday?" she asked. "Nine o'clock on the dot." Pacey answered. "and you come back on…" "On Thursday." Pacey finished. "So, what time does your flight get in then?" "Around nine-thirty that night." "Which guarantees, that I won't miss any of Christmas Eve, or our tradition of sitting on this couch," he moved closer to her, "while watching the twenty-four hour start of that great movie," Pacey kissed her, "A Christmas Story." Joey smiled at him, "you know how much I love that movie." she whispered and kissed him again. "How can I pass up a possibility like that?" Pacey whispered. "You can't." Joey replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman, then pretend he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man, but you can do the job when you're in town." Winter Wonderland, one of my other favorites. There is nothing more special than snow at Christmas. The silent sound it makes as it falls, and the vast white blanket it forms as far as the eye can see.

Oh, sorry for the sidetrack, let me continue. 


	3. Chapter Two

"Mmmm, I love you." Pacey said as he kissed Joey goodbye. "I love you too." "I'll call as soon as I get to the hotel." Pacey hugged her as hard as he could. "I'll miss you." Joey said into his shoulder. "I'll miss you too and I'll be back before you know it." They kissed again before Pacey got into the Flight-Line Van that was taking him to the airport. "Bye Jo, I'll see you soon." Joey waved at him as the van backed down the driveway.

The last two days Pacey was in Baltimore, the weather was horrible. On the second day, it poured rain and the forecast said that the third day, when Pacey was going to fly back to Boston, it was supposed to snow. The cab driver drove slowly as heavy patches of snow swirled around them. Pacey arrived on time only to learn that his 5:45pm flight had been delayed due to the heavy snow.

Pacey sat in a cold metal chair in his gate and watched as it soon filled with holiday travelers. He tried to get comfortable and make the best out of the bad situation. After five minutes, he decided to call Joey.

"Hello?" Pacey smiled as he heard her cheerful voice. "Hey." he said. "Hey Pace, hasn't your plane left yet?" She asked. "Uh, that's why I'm calling, it's been delayed almost to hours now. It's snowing pretty heavy here, but I'm hoping that they can clear the runways and let some flights take off." "Oh, no you're kidding." Joey said. "No, I wish I was but it looks like I'm gonna be here for a while." he said dejectedly. "How're things up there?" he asked. "Fine. Actually, we're supposed to get snow here too, it's probably the same storm." Joey answered. "Okay, well I'm just gonna be sitting here for a while and hope that I can leave tonight. I'll call you with any news okay?" "Okay Pace, I hope to see you soon." "I hope so too, Bye Jo." "Bye Pacey."

Crying babies and loud, productive coughs, prevented Pacey from trying to sleep. He got up only a handful of times for a bathroom break and to buy some snacks. As soon as he sat down again after a quick stretch of the legs, the worst possible thing that could happen, happened.

"Attention all passengers flying US Airways flights, 1256, 852, 746, 5945, 2136," Pacey held his breath, "and 4187, those flights have all been cancelled due to the inclement weather, we are sorry for any inconvenience." Pacey sank down in his chair and put his head in his hands. He reluctantly checked his watch and cringed at the sight, not realized the enormous change. It read, 11:03pm. He had been delayed four and a half hours.

Pacey had no idea what he would do, it was too late to do anything. Nothing would be open that late. He also noticed that the people around him did not get up to leave, but covered up and attempted to sleep, a last resort Pacey hoped he wouldn't have to do.

He watched, as his eyes became heavy, an airport employee walk over to a TV and put a videotape in. As it came on, Pacey saw that it was, "Santa Claus is Coming to Town," the same Christmas clay special he had seen days earlier. At that moment, Pacey would have given everything he had on him, to be able to go home and watch it in the comfort of his own house with Joey.

Could you imagine that? Delayed on the day before Christmas Eve. Boy, I'll tell you have you ever tried to get a flight out on Christmas Eve? It's damn near impossible, believe me I've tried. But my friend here, is not the type that gives up, I'm sure you know. So after a very uncomfortable and neck straining half-sleep, this young man developed a different idea.


	4. Chapter Three

Pacey barely slept a wink in the uncomfortable chair. He was wide awake by 5:30am and decided to leave the airport, to get some fresh air. While outside, he saw a Greyhound bus pass by him and an idea grew in his head. Taking a bus didn't seem so bad. From Baltimore, it was about seven or eight hours by car to Boston, which left him plenty of time to get home that night.

He hailed a cab that took him to the nearest bus station downtown. He waited about fifteen minutes for it to open and rushed in immediately at 6:00am.

"Where to?" The woman asked nasally. "Uh, I need a ticket to Boston." Pacey said reaching for his wallet. "I'm sorry, we don't have any openings on any buses to Boston." "Oh, you can't be serious! Listen lady, I just spent a night in a cramped, cold, inflexible metal chair in the airport after my flight was cancelled, so do you think you can look again!?" Pacey half-yelled. "Travel has been heavy, It's Christmas Eve, I don't know what to tell you." the woman explained. Pacey calmed down, "Okay, are there any openings to any places close to Boston?" He leaned on the counter as he watched the woman type something on the computer.

"Oh, we still have a few openings on a bus to Bridgeport, Connecticut." Pacey sighed, "Do you how far away that is from Boston?" "It's roughly 160 miles." she answered.

After a quick debate with himself, Pacey decided to take the ticket. The bus was scheduled to leave at 6:45am and Pacey prayed that there wouldn't be any delays.

The bus left on time and only an hour or two into the trip, snow started to fall. Pacey tried to sleep, but the man next to him was moaning very loud in his sleep and was drooling so much that it was streaming down the window.

The bus was originally scheduled to arrive in Connecticut at 1:35pm, but due to the heavy snow, it did not get to Bridgeport until 2:45pm. Pacey stumbled off of the bus, grabbed his suitcase and walked inside what was an old, rundown building that looked more like a run-down shelter than a bus station.

Pacey ambled inside and the sight made him even more miserable. The room was dirty and small. The waiting room only had about ten chairs, each of which was damaged in some way. A little boy was sitting in the corner playing with toys. After standing in the doorway for a while, he walked forward to the ticket window. He tried one last time to get home. "Do you have anything to Boston?" He asked barely whispering. The woman smiled and turned to a faded computer screen. Her smile soon faded, along with Pacey's. "I'm sorry, all of the buses to Boston have been sold out."

Pacey stared at her and slowly closed his eyes. All that could have gone wrong, went wrong. It was Christmas Eve and he was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

He sauntered over to a chair and took out his cell phone. He had no idea how he would explain to Joey that he probably wasn't going to make it home for Christmas Eve. He sighed as he dialed his number.

"Hello?" "Hi Joey." "Pacey?" "Wha-where are you? What happened?" she asked, he could sense her concern. "Well, last night, my flight was cancelled and I fell asleep in the gate area. I tried to get a bus to Boston, but there weren't any openings, so I had to go to Bridgeport Connecticut, which is where I am now. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I've just been so tired." He said in a monotonous tone. "Stuck there, what do you mean stuck there, can't you take a train?" Joey asked. "Jo, I'm surprised there was even a bus station here, this place is deserted." He answered. "But um, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it home by tonight, I'll probably have to leave sometime tomorrow…" "Hello? Pacey are you still there? Can you hear me?" …I'm so sorry." He finished. "Hello?" "Jo?"

Pacey pulled the phone from his ear and noticed the flashing, "low battery" sign, before the phone shut off.

"That's just great!" Pacey yelled, getting the attention of the little boy in the corner. Leaving, his things, he stormed out of the station and almost slipped on the newly fallen wet snow. He ran down the street and threw his arms up in the air.

"Why me!?" he yelled as the snow stung his face. "What did I do to deserve this!?" "God!"

"Hey!" Pacey turned around to see a man curled up on a bench, under a glowing streetlight. "Could you keep it down, Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Keep it down, I'll keep it down!" He muttered. "Listen, how about you just shut your mouth and go back to sleep buddy." "You don't know what it's like to be me right now."

The man grew silent and Pacey turned to go back inside.

"You don't know how good you have it!" Pacey stopped and turned back around to see the man sitting up, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"And how would you know what my life is like?" Pacey asked sarcastically.

"Come over here and sit down, and I'll tell ya." The man replied. Pacey sighed and walked over to the bench, which was farther away than it seemed.

The man moved over and Pacey sat next to him. "So, what seems to be your problem?" he asked. Pacey looked to the ground, "Well, it's a long story."

The man looked around and leaned against the back of the bench. "Does, it look like I'm going anywhere?" He said.

Pacey smiled slightly and nodded his head, knowing that he would have to vent his frustrations sometime. "Well, I was asked to go on this business trip, last minute, so I left on Monday and was supposed to have flown out of Baltimore yesterday, but my flight was cancelled." "Where were you heading?" the man asked. "Uh, Boston." Pacey answered. "But it doesn't end there, I decided to take a bus back, but all of the trips to Boston were sold out, so I took one here to see if I could take another one to Boston, but it turns out there aren't any openings. So now I'm stuck." The was a long silence and both of the men took in the circumstances.

"The worst part of it is, I told my girlfriend that I would be home by tonight. She was already upset about me leaving so close to Christmas. I just tried to call her to tell her that I probably wouldn't be able to make it home by tonight, but my cell phone died, and I didn't get to tell her." Pacey paused and rubbed his eyes, "So now I don't know what I'm gonna do." He looked down and kicked the snow with his shoe.

"Well, perhaps I can help you." The man said.

"Yeah, how's that?" Pacey asked.

"I could give you a ride back to Boston." The man said.

Pacey shook his head, "No, I appreciate it, but I don't think I could ask you to do that."

"I'm not telling you to, I'm offering. Besides, It's on the way." He said.

"On the way? To where?" Pacey questioned.

"Anywhere." The man responded with a smile. "Come on. Get your stuff, we can get there in about three hours."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't feel right, I can't accept your offer." Pacey said slowly.

The man sighed and sat back down next to Pacey, closer than before. "Let me ask you something uh,"

"Pacey, Pacey Witter."

"Pacey, this girl, she important to you?"

Pacey smiled at the thought of Joey and paused before answering, "She's the reason I get up in the morning, every time she smiles, I fall in love with her all over again. She's my entire life, and before things were screwed up, I thought I had it all planned out. But everything just came crumbling down."

"What's her name?" the man asked.

"Josephine, we call her Joey for short." Pacey answered.

"Joey, that's, different." "I like it." "Oh, speaking of names, I guess I haven't told you mine yet have I?" He stuck out his hand, "I'm Sam Shadlick," Pacey shook his hand, "and I will be driving you to Boston tonight so that you can spend Christmas with your girlfriend. And don't you say anything." "I'm not gonna let you screw this up kid." Sam paused, "You ever heard of that song, 'I'll Be Home for Christmas?"

"Yeah." Pacey said with no emotion.

"Y'know what that's about?" "You." Pacey looked at him. "You and hundreds of other people who are in your exact position." "Why do you think the song was written?" "Someone thought they could get home for Christmas." Sam paused before continuing "Now, are you one of those people who is gonna sit back and not do anything to get home? Or are you the guy who is gonna take a ride from a crazy old stranger back home so you can see your girlfriend and spend Christmas Eve with the woman you love." "'cause if you ask me, that's one hell of an offer, kid, and I won't let you sit here and turn me down." "Because, love is the greatest thing you can get for Christmas," he paused. "you remember that."

It was a while before Pacey spoke again, "Sam?"

"Yeah kid?"

Pacey stood up, "What are you doing just sitting around?" "I need a ride back to Boston."

Sam stood up with joy, "Well, what're we waiting for!"


	5. Chapter Four

160 miles to Boston seemed more like a book title that an actual event. But outside, there was no question that this was reality. Small, poofs of snow swirled in front of the car, occasionally blurring the view in front of them. Sam was trying to drive as fast as he could, but was still driving slow enough to be safe.

The radio was set on an all Christmas music station, not surprisingly, although the songs stirred thoughts of Joey. Pacey wondered what she was doing, if she was really worried or just sitting by the window waiting for him to come home. Sam interrupted his thoughts,

"So, um, Joey, her name is?"

"Yeah." Pacey said with a smile.

"You guys known each other a long time?"

Pacey chuckled, " I've known her my entire life, we grew up together." "It's kind of a funny story actually."

"Well, let's hear it."

"Okay, there were three of us, we were all best friends and lived in this little coastal town in Cape Cod. When we started high school Joey didn't like me all, it was this big joke that," He laughed, "that she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me without gagging…"

For close to two hours, Pacey told Sam about his entire childhood, bringing back great memories and resurfacing some that still hadn't healed in his heart. To him, at that moment, his life couldn't have gotten better. Aside from all of the traveling troubles, Pacey felt the happiest he had ever felt during that ride home.

They rode over the illuminated Zakim Bridge towards Everett, where Pacey lived.

Nothing so thoroughly planned out ever really goes they way you want it to.

I'll admit it to you now, the flat tire was my fault. I honestly wanted to see what he would do, knowing that I wouldn't be able to drive him the rest of the way. I guess you could've called it a test of love.

The truck made a loud thumping sound and the left front end sank down emphasizing the flat tire. "Oh, damn it!" Sam said as he pulled the car over on a side street. They got out of the car and observed the damage. "Hm, must've been a nail or something, I don't know." Sam stammered.

"Well, do you have a spare?" Pacey asked.

"No, I gave it to some other guy who needed it." "I never get flat tires, so I didn't think I needed the tire." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, isn't this convenient." Pacey muttered as he checked his watch. It read 7:14pm. "There wouldn't be any gas stations open this late on Christmas Eve. It's almost like something's stopping me from getting home." Pacey said quietly.

"Well, we could always push it." Sam said. "are we close to your house, maybe you could walk." He then suggested with a smile. Pacey looked around, "Uh, I don't," He stared, now recognizing some buildings through the thick snow, " Wait, yeah, I know where we are, my house is about a mile or so down that road." "I can probably walk from here." "You could come with me, and we could call a garage to get the truck fixed or,"

"No kid," Sam interrupted him, "this is my stop, I don't need to go any further." "It's your trip not mine." "I just wanted to help." "My job's done." Sam said as he leaned against his truck.

Pacey smiled at him, "Well I better go then."

"Like hell you should, she's gotta be worried sick about you y'know, so,"

Pacey stuck out his hand, "Thanks for everything Sam." Sam shook his hand and smiled back, "No problem kid, it was the least I could do,"

"I'll always remember you." Pacey said as he stepped back, "Merry Christmas."

Pacey turned and started to walk down the street.

"Thanks kid," Sam said as a faint bell ringing sound was heard in the stillness.

Pacey walked quickly, brushing the snow from his eyes. Home was just steps away, and after his ordeal, that was the best feeling he felt in a long time.

His steps grew quicker as he crossed the street that led to his house. At the sight of his old, brown house that needed some fixing, the realization hit him. After all of the travel troubles, the messed up bus, and the bad weather, he was home. Home for Christmas Eve.

Pacey jumped over the piles of snow and ran up to the door. He pushed open the door and ran up he stairs two at a time. Instead of rushing into the house, he decided to knock.

"Who is it?" Joey asked as she moved closer to the door. "Package." Pacey muttered in a gruff voice. "Package?" Joey said to herself as she unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

Her breath caught in her throat as the sight before her brought tears to her eyes.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Pacey whispered with a smile.

Joey reached for him and hugged him as hard as she could. "I was so worried, I had no idea what happened to you or where you were," She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't get to a phone. I had to try and do everything I could to get back here."

"I just can't believe you're home." They finally kissed.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe what I had to got through to get here," He sighed, "but I guess that story can wait."

"Are you hungry do you want anything to eat?" Joey asked as she walked over to the cupboards. "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything for a long time." Pacey responded.

"Hey, it's 7:45, only 15 minutes until our favorite Christmas movie." Pacey said. Joey smiled, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that."

"Well, that's our tradition isn't it?" Pacey asked.

"Well, yeah, but the most important thing wasn't here." Joey replied.

"Well, I'm here now." "Come on, did you really think that I wouldn't be home tonight?" Pacey asked as he walked over to her. Joey paused before answering, "No, because I know you, Pacey Witter, and you would have done everything in your power to come home for Christmas." She turned to him, "I'm glad that you're the kind of person who give anything to be with your girlfriend on Christmas." She smiled.

"Hm, and I do love you, you know that right?" Pacey asked. Her smile grew bigger. "I've known that for years Pace."

Yes, Pacey was a good man, with a heart as big as I've ever seen. I'm glad that I was able to help him. I check up on them once and a while, they're always in good spirits. But I still don't know when That kid's gonna propose to her, I mean, what is he waiting for? Oh, well that's another story. Before, I go, there is that Christmas song, I told you about in the beginning , it goes something like this,

_I'll be Home for Christmas _

_Just you wait and see _

_There'll be snow and mistletoe  
And presents beneath the tree _

_Christmas Eve will find me _

_Where the love light gleams _

_I'll be home for Christmas _

_If only in my dreams_

He did it. Merry Christmas all._  
_


End file.
